


Take Heart, My Love (cause when I see you I see hope)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, But maybe canon later..., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Jester and Fjord attend a fancy party and discuss the future.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Take Heart, My Love (cause when I see you I see hope)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, i love them and I am severely biromantic, so thus we have this incredibly cheesy fic. also if it helps you get the vibe, I wrote this listening to the braveheart soundtrack

The Menagerie Coast looks like a painting at night. With all the twinkling lights from the city reflecting on the midnight blue water and the stars and moons hanging in the sky so bright and clear. It’s no wonder that people flock to the Coast during the warmer months to partake in all of the splendor and revelry that the city is known for. 

Tonight is no different from any other warm night in the city, it’s just as lively as ever. But tonight feels different to Jester Lavorre. High above the street, through the open balcony doors of her mother’s bed chambers in the Lavish Chateau, Jester stands in front of the floor length mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair. With her tongue poking out a little she reaches back and tucks one last pin into her hair, tucking a loose strand away.

Marion watches her daughter from where she lounges on her chair, occasionally flipping through the pages of the book in her lap. But she watches her daughter more than she reads her book. Jester reaches up to her horns and adjusts the jewelry a little, making sure that it all sits just right. 

“There!” Jester turns away from the mirror to face Marion. “I’m all done.” 

“You look beautiful, Jester,” Marion sets her book aside and rises from her chair to stand before Jester. “Absolutely perfect.” 

“Thank you, mama!” Jester grins and gives her mother a twirl, enjoying the feeling of her dress swishing against her legs. 

With all her time away it seems that none of Jester’s formal dresses fit her anymore so she has had to borrow one of Marion’s, magically tailored to fit her. The dress she picked is dark green with small crystals on the bodice and the hem. It’s a little longer than the dresses Jester normally wears, hanging to her mid-shin. The sleeves are short, perfect for the warmth of the coast and it frees up her movement for all the dancing she’ll be doing tonight. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Jester asks, making the biggest eyes she can at her mother, though she can already predict her answer. 

Marion smiles and shakes her head, “I’m sure. I’d much rather cozy up here with a book and a cup of tea. Besides, then you can tell me all about it tomorrow morning.” Jester smiles and gives her mom a tight hug. When they pull apart, Marion presses a kiss to the top of Jester’s head, “Be safe. Have fun, my sapphire.” 

Jester giggles and flounces to the door, hesitating slightly before pulling it open. The seven of them had planned to meet up before walking to the party, but when Jester steps into the hallway, Beau is the only one there, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, the perfect picture of nonchalance. 

“Beau!” Jester exclaims. “You look so good!” It’s true. Beau traded in her robes for an elegantly tailored suit, not stiff, but a little bit loosed and relaxed. Her dark hair hangs loosely around her shoulders, the front pieces pulled away from her face. 

Beau surprised Jester by genuinely smiling at the compliment. “Thanks. Caduceus picked it out for me.” She sighs. “You ready to get a move on?” 

Jester frowns, “Where’s everyone else?” 

“You were taking too long.” Jester rolls her eyes. “They decided to head down and meet us there. I decided to wait for you.” Before Jester can make a comment about how kind that is, Beau says, “You ready to go or not?” 

“Let's go!” Jester bounces giddily on her toes and loops her arm through Beau’s.

Beau and Jester walk out of the Chateau and down the busy streets of the Menagerie Coast. The city looks beautiful at night, golden light emanates from every business and shop down on to the street. The streets are full of music and laughter as children brush past their legs, chasing one another as parents follow behind with exasperated, but fond smiles. Jester smiles as she sees couples hand in hand walking with their heads tipped back in laughter and their eyes alight with affection. She imagines one day being like that with Fjord, walking down the streets of the city with nowhere to go, just content with each other’s company. 

Even a few buildings away from the party, Jester can hear the music. It’s bright cheery music that she associates with sweet smelling alcohol, flushed cheeks, and cramped toes from too much dancing. Her heart flutters with excitement. Jester and Beau walk into the ballroom and she immediately feels as though she is stepping into a fairytale. 

The ballroom is full of gold and pink light, coming from magical globules that float around the ceiling lazily. The chandelier in the middle of the room looks to be made of soft light, casting warm shadows on the guests below. People dance to the music, their laughter echoing into the rafters. Everyone is dressed to the nines, their wealth evident from the jewels in their hair to their pristine white shoes. There is nary a hand without a champagne flute in it. 

As they walk in, Jester feels Beau stiffen slightly beside her. “Oh boy…” Beau groans, but before Beau can finish her thought, Jester spots their friends against the far wall, only a few feet away from the dessert table. Jester grabs Beau’s hand and drags her towards them through the crowd. They pass people of all races in fine garments, their cheeks flushed from either dancing or the alcohol.

When they meet up with their friends, it’s clear to Jester that none of her friends have attended parties quite like this before. Veth seems to be gobbling down rather quickly on a plate of sweets with Fjord looking on in disgust. Caleb is standing a few feet away looking stiff and uncomfortable, just watching the crowd. And Yasha and Caduceus are talking a little ways away and Jester is unable to hear what they are saying over the noise. 

Fjord looks up as they approach, his eyes immediately going to Jester, looking her up and down. He stares at her in silence for a moment before shaking his head, “You look beautiful.” 

Jester giggles at how flustered he is, “Thank you. You look beautiful too.” The compliment causes blush to rapidly rise in his cheeks as he mumbles out a quick thank you, looking down at his suit self consciously. Beau rolls her eyes at the two of them and sidles up to Caleb. The wizard tenses for a second but after a moment he leans against her.

Veth looks up at them just smiling at each other, her face partially covered in chocolate. “Get a room.” Her comment only makes Fjord’s blush deepen. 

Not wanting to see Fjord embarrassed much further, Jester asks him. “Would you like to dance?” 

Fjord clears his throat, “I-I would love to.” He offers her his arm and once she takes it he leads the two of them onto the dance floor. Other couples around them do the same as the previous song ends and the band prepares for a new one to start. He looks at her a little nervously as he puts a hand on her waist and takes the other. “You’ll lead right?” 

Jester grins up at him, “Of course!” She places a hand on Fjord’s shoulder just as the music starts. 

The music is faster than anything they have danced to before, but they manage it just fine with Jester leading. There are some parts where she has to pull him a little to keep up, but she doesn’t mind. The dance is much too fast to carry a conversation through, but Jester finds so much joy in Fjord’s furrowed brow as he tries to figure out the rhythm and his look of triumph when he finally does. She also loves the way he looks at her when she laughs at his fumbling, his eyes get all sparkly. Though in all fairness that could just because of the lights reflecting on her dress. But Jester chooses to believe it’s not. 

Jester imagines herself older, longer horns, a little taller, more defined facial features, maybe a few wrinkles. In her mind, her arms are still around Fjord and he’s still looking at her just as he does now. They’re still dancing but instead of being exhilarating and breathless, it’s familiar and comforting. 

When the song ends and the room breaks into applause for the band, both of them are breathing heavily and standing just a little bit too close to each other. Their cheeks are flushed from the exertion. A look crosses Fjord’s face, one Jester’s seen a few times since their first (second) kiss outside of her bedroom. She can’t quite place an emotion to his soft eyes and slight smile, but she knows the look is mirrored on her own face. 

“Would you like to go for a walk?” He asks. She can barely hear his voice over the noise of the ballroom. Nodding, Jester takes Fjord’s arm and the pair walks back towards the doors that Jester and Beau had walked through not fifteen minutes ago. 

Once they’re back on the street, the noise of the city seems quiet compared to the ballroom. They make idle conversation as they stroll, but Fjord seems to have a purpose as opposed to the aimless wandering she had been expecting. But she’s not surprised in the slightest when they end up on the beach. 

The beach is empty this late at night and the noise of the city can hardly be heard over the lapping of the waves on the sand. Without a word, Fjord helps her balance as she takes off her heels. Fjord does the same, holding his shoes by one hand as he takes Jester’s in the other. They walk down the beach for a little while, Jester enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes. Eventually, Fjord stops them and takes off his suit jacket to put it down on the sand of Jester to sit on. 

She giggles a little as she sits down, “Such a gentleman.” 

Fjord rolls his eyes as he lowers himself down beside her. “I have my moments.” 

Jester leans against his shoulder, causing Fjord to put his arm around her waist. They just stare out at the ocean for a moment. The brilliant stars are mirrored in the water, their reflections warping and shifting with the movement of the waves. The two moons hang above them, casting just enough light for Jester to almost believe that it’s not as late as it really is. 

After a minute or two, Fjord softly asks her, “When this is all over and we’re done adventuring, will you come back here? Live on the Coast?” 

Jester takes a breath to think and then she turns to look at him. “Yeah, I think so. Maybe I’ll travel for a little bit first, see more of the world.” She sighs dreamily and looks back at the water, “But I can’t imagine myself anywhere but here. It’s my home, you know? My mama’s here, Veth and her family are here, it’s home.” Fjord hums. “What about you?” 

He leans back a little, taking his arm off of Jester’s waist to support his weight, “I made a pact with the Wildmother to explore the seas and keep them safe. I imagine that’s what I’ll be doing. Spending all my time in Her name until She is no longer in need of my service.” 

“Oh.” 

Something seems to crack in Jester’s chest. After all this is over, Fjord will leave her. He’ll forget all about her. She’ll never see him again. She’ll be alone again. Does Fjord really not see a future between them? Jester draws her knees to her chest. She’s being incredibly selfish. Fjord made an oath to his patron, she can’t expect him to give that up for her, not when he owes the Wildmother such a debt. It was honestly quite foolish of her to imagine that he would ever want to stay with her.

Fjord sighs, unaware of the turmoil happening in Jester’s head. “Maybe I’ll find Vandren. But I know that I belong on the sea.”

“That sounds lonely,” Jester says softly. 

“How do you mean?” 

She doesn't look at him but rather at the open water. “You belong on the sea and to the Wildmother, but you can’t put down roots in the water. You would be stopping at the nearest port for a week or two at most before you set off again, nowhere to return to or call your home.”

Fjord gives her an odd look. “I have you.” 

She turns to look at him, “What?” 

He smiles with that same soft look from earlier and puts his hand on her leg. He simply says. “I have you to return to.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“The Menagerie Coast is a port city with ships coming in every day from all over the world. I have no doubts that my ship will sail through his port many, many times.” He touches her cheek. “And when it does, I’ll get to spend all the time I have with you.” He takes her hand. “I know that I probably won’t be around as often as often as either of us will want, but I will be around as frequently as long as I am able to.” Fjord looks down nervously. “If you’ll have me.” 

Jester watches his face as he talks, sincerity reads plain across his face. When he’s done, Jester has to look away as tears gather quickly in her eyes. 

“Jester?” Fjord’s voice is deeply concerned, his hand landing on her shoulder. “Shit, are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you upset or imply anything that you’re uncomfortable with-”

“Shut up,” Jester says fondly through her tears. She puts one hand on his cheek and kisses him. When they pull apart, Jester quickly wipes her eyes. “How do you always say the exact right things?” 

Fjord chokes on his laugh, “I-I assure you that I don’t.” He squeezes her hands, “Jester, this is not a marriage proposal, I promise that will be much better and later.” Jester’s heart catches in her throat at that. Marriage proposal. “This is a promise that whatever the future brings, we’ll face it together.”

Jester kisses him again, leaving her hand on his cheek for just a little bit longer. “That sounds wonderful.” 

They stay by the water for a while longer. In the morning they’ll have to endure dozens of teasing remarks from their friends about where they had run off too. But for now, Jester is happy to lean against Fjord’s side, looking out at the ocean, the lights of the city behind them, and the stars looking down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
